Justice
by FictionFolly
Summary: Justice and Unnecessary War are two different things but which one is Kyle York fighting for. Rated M because I'm a perv and you can't stop me.
1. An Interesting Day

**Hey guys this is FictionFolly and this is my first story. Yep it's a Halo and Titanfall Crossover not so much Titanfall cause I only borrowed the Titans and the Titan weapons. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Titanfall even though I want to.**

* * *

"_Why are we here when this isn't even our fight?"_ Kyle wished he had time to find the answer to his thoughts. Sadly, he didn't have that luxury, as one of his fellow operatives tried to contact him through his helmet communicator.

"_Kyle what's your situation? Over," _Kyle's commander and brother Grayson said. Kyle himself, too engrossed in his own thoughts to respond, remained silent.

Grayson began to grow worried as his friend didn't respond. He said into his microphone once more, "Kyle come in." Kyle began to slip back into reality as he began to look around the cockpit of his Titan. _"KYLE ANSWER ME DAMNNIT!"_ yelled Grayson.

Kyle was shocked back into reality by the sudden demand of his commanding officer. He quickly turned on his helmet microphone and replied, "yessir."

"_Finally, where the hell have you been?"_ Grayson said.

"Um… I…" Kyle was interrupted as his commander continued. _"You know what I don't wanna know. Just get your head out of your ass and get back into the fight."_

"Alright got it boss," replied Kyle. He began to move his Titan towards the battlefield. _"I know he's looking out for me, but he doesn't have to be a dick about it," _Kyle thought as he pulled the strategic map up on his heads-up display. "Alright let's see what we got," Kyle said to himself. The strategic map showed several small groups of friendly soldiers surrounded by Elites. Kyle made his way to the nearest group.

* * *

Kyle didn't see a group of marines, but a single Spartan. Her armor was painted pure white with gold detailing and her Friend-or-Foe tag read _S356 -TESSA_. _"Tessa that's a nice name," _Kyle thought. Tessa was surrounded by three Wraith battle tanks and a number of Elites. Kyle charged in and picked up one of the Wraiths and threw into a wall causing it to explode. The second Wraith fired a mortar directly at him. His Titan's hand began to glow, and he caught the bolt of white hot plasma and redirected it toward the third Wraith destroying it. _"Man I love this upgrade,"_ Kyle thought as he raised his Titan's left arm and, firing his missile launcher twice, destroyed the last Wraith. The Elites came to their senses and began firing. Kyle's energy shield absorbed most of the fire. He rolled backwards raising his right arm and firing the Mini Gun attached to his arm. The Elites fought hard but were no match for the 3-story tall, mechanized Titan. Soon enough all the Elites were either dead or dying. Kyle heard a voice over the communicator.

"_All UNSC personnel, this is Fleet Admiral Lasky. We lost this battle. All forces retreat to the landing zone."_ Kyle, heeding his call, lowered his Titan's hand, allowing Tessa to step on. With Tessa in his hand, Kyle ran toward the LZ.

* * *

Before Tessa boarded one of the many Pelican drop ships, she took off her helmet, revealing a pair of glowing lilac eyes and a flowing mane of blonde hair. Kyle took one last look from inside his Titan before he boarded his own Albatross drop ship. _"This has been an interesting day,"_ he thought.

* * *

**So what'd ya think of my first chapter yes I know it's kinda confusing but more will be explained in the next chapter. Please review as I would love any tips that you guys can give. I know this chapter is kinda short I had to write this quickly because I was busy this week.**


	2. Mechanical Problems

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm not dead. My schedule has not been kind to me so I couldn't find too much time for this chapter nonetheless, enjoy.**

* * *

Kyle stepped off the Albatross dropship onto the hangar deck of the UNSC Infinity with a sigh of relief. The 3.5 mile-long starship wasn't just home, it was his home. After depositing his Titan in the vehicle bay for repairs, Kyle made his way to his room.

When Kyle entered his room he began taking of his armor and, once he placed it on the stand, made his way to the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom he quickly stripped out of his skin tight under armor and stepping into the shower. He just stood there; letting the warm water wash the pains of the day away. Once he exited the shower he put on standard issue UNSC T-shirt and pants. Once he deemed himself ready, he left for the mess hall.

After three months of being on the ship Kyle was still awestruck how large the mess hall was. The mess hall itself, was possibly one of the largest rooms (besides the Titan Bay of course) on the Infinity. The room itself spanned over 400 meters long and 300 wide and sporting several long tables that run the length of the room with a buffet on the far wall. Kyle walked over to the fan grabbed a tray putting on a piece of country style steak with a side of cream potatoes topped with gravy. He then sat in the least populated corner of the room and began eat slowly, savoring every bite of his food. As he eight Kyle heard a voice from behind him. "You will never live this down." "_Aw shit, here we go_," Kyle thought. Grayson said the next to him with his tray of food and said. "The next time you zone out like that I'm going to leave you to die." "But you like me too much to let me die," Kyle responded with a smirk plastered to his face. "Only in your dreams migraine," Grayson said. Kyle smiled at the nickname he was given because he was such a headache to his commanders. Another one of the squad mates, Matthew, sat across from Kyle and asked. "What did you do this time?" Before he could respond Grayson said. "He was just standing still 'thinking' in the middle of the mission." "Oh really, what are you thinking about?" Matthew said with lewd grin across his face. "Screw you," Kyle responded. "I know you would," Matthew replied. Kyle's only response was a loud groan. "That will never happen again, is that clear Chief Petty Officer," Grayson stated. Kyle knew he was serious, Grayson only calls the squad mates by their ranks when he means it. "Crystal clear Lt. Commander" Kyle said with in his mock voice of Grayson. Grayson's only reply was a glare. Kyle was about to respond with a smirk but was interrupted by his communicator. He opened it and seeing his caller ID showed his mechanic, Hammond. Kyle sighed and answered the call. "What did you do!" Hammond said. "We'll hi to you to Hammond," Kyle said. "No bull shit, just get down to the Titan Bay now," Hammond said as he hung up. "_Pushy_" Kyle thought as he exited the mess hall.

As Kyle into the Titan Bay he began to walk toward the area that houses Titan. Once Kyle got there he took two minutes to just admire the 25 ft. mechanized battlesuit. Kyle's Titan was painted midnight black it's detailing a rust orange that matches his armor, on it shoulder was the emblem that was on the shoulder of his armor, a fist shattering a boulder. Like his own armor, printed across the left side of the Titans chest plate with the name GROUNDBREAKER. Kyle smiled at his tool of destruction, knowing that he'd use it again soon. His smile faded as Hammond emerged from behind GROUNDBREAKER. Hammond casually strolled from behind GROUNDBREAKER and passed Kyle his ratchet. "What am I supposed to do with this," Kyle said. "What the fuck do you think," Hammond replied gesturing to GROUNDBREAKER. "But this is your job," Kyle said angrily. "_Not_ anymore, I'm done fixing your Titan after you trash it after every mission, in another words this is your job now," Hammond replied with a smug look on his face. Kyle watched Hammond walk away with hell brewing in his eyes. _"Why is my jackass mechanic such a dick," _Kyle thought as he turned toward his Titan. Kyle walked over and grabbed an Operating System Maintenance Device. Holding the OSMD he climbed into the cockpit of his Titan. Sitting in the seat he booted up the OS and plugged in the OSMD. _OSMD recognized. Would you like to perform system diagnostics?_ "Yes," Kyle said to the computer. _Performing system diagnostics. Warning, 26 errors detected. _The computer finally responded. "_Fuck Me!" _Kyle thought as an audible groan emitted from his mouth.

Kyle was hanging from his Titan's shoulder blades in a harness kicking the reactor trying to get the fuel rods realigned. Suddenly Kyle heard a female voice from the other side of his Titan. "Hey do you know where the pilot of this Titan is?" "You're looking at him," Kyle responded. "What happened to your mechanic?" The voice inquired. "He quit," Kyle answered with obvious anger in his words. "Can you come down so I can actually talk to you?" The voice asked. With a sigh, Kyle hit the button on his forearm and the harness lowered. When Kyle hit the floor he shed the harness on top of the tool box and walked over to the front of the Titan only to see the Spartan that he saved earlier. She pointed at him and asked, "Are you Chief Petty Officer Kyle York." Kyle replied with a nod. She smiled at him and said, "I just wanted to say thank you for earlier, I would have never be able to handle those Wraiths alone." "You're welcome," Kyle replied. "Oh by the way I'm Lieutenant Tessa Alenko," Tessa said realizing that she hadn't introduced herself. "I managed to get ahold of one of the movies coming out back on Earth, you're welcome to watch it with me," Tessa said smiling. "Sorry but I'm kind of a little busy at the moment," Kyle answered gesturing to his Titan. Tessa looked over at the Titan and then the tool box with an unsure look on her face then smiled. She walked over to the tool box and grabbed a ratchet and said, "Then let's get started." Kyle raised an eyebrow but didn't object as he walked back over ready to finish the job he was just doing. Kyle turned and looked back at his Titan and smiled. That same smile faded as the reactor fuel rod he was working on not a minute before fell to the Titanium floor with a loud clank. "GODDAMNIT" Kyle yelled his voice carrying an obviously pissed off tone.

Kyle stepped into his room with a zombie-like stride, his exhaustion visibly showing from the day's work. He fell onto his bed and as soon as he hit the mattress he went to sleep.

* * *

**I'll do my best to get the next chapter out in a timely manner, but I can't make any promises. Remember to review, as it is greatly appreciated.**


	3. A Bad Dream

**I'm back. I told you I would try to get it out faster. Luckily my schedule is starting to lighten up so expect regular intervals.**

* * *

_6 year old Kyle cowered in his mother, Samantha's, arms. His mother heard a noise from one of the doors. The voice of an Elite said, "Do not leave a single human alive on this ship". Hearing these words Samantha, holding her son, rushed to one of the escape pods left on their transport ship. She set Kyle down in the escape pod and strapped him in, all the while saying to her son "Sweetie I need you to stay here and don't unbuckle." Kyle responded, "But mom I wanna go with you." "I know sweetie but you have to stay here okay," Samantha responded with tears in her eyes and kissed him in the forehead. She then ran to the computer and set it to launch in 5 seconds and then rushed out of the escape pod. Kyle watched as the doors of the escape pod closed and he watched the Elite Zealot stride to his mother activating his energy sword. He watched his mother beg to the Zealot to spare her. As the escape pod launched Kyle watched the Zealot pick up his mother by the throat and shove his energy sword though her abdomen._

* * *

Kyle shot up from his bed panting and sweating heavily from the nightmare he just had. The nightmares he was having were becoming more frequent. He sat up on the side of his bed length setting his feet on the floor. He looked to the LED clock reading it as 3:07. Kyle sighed and walked over to the bathroom and turned on the sink splashing ice cold water on his face. He looked at the clock again and sighed. Kyle grabbed a shirt and walked out the door to the rifle range showing he wouldn't get another ounce of sleep that night.

* * *

The Infinity's practice deck was a very large room sporting a gun range, hand-to-hand and melee combat arena, a weight room, and even a combat simulation room for Titan pilots. As Kyle walked in the room was mostly dark and inactive. Kyle walked over to the gun range and picked up a M395 DMR and attached a suppressor to the end making sure he wouldn't wake anybody up. He walked up to one of the stands and set the computer to start in 10 seconds. He readied himself sticking a magazine in the DMR and checked the suppressor making sure it was attached correctly. He readied his rifle pulling the slide back and chambering a round. Several holograms of Elites flickered into existence charging at him with energy swords drawn. Kyle steadied his breath and closed one eye looking through the scope of the rifle and then Kyle fired several rounds off with deadly accuracy each one finding their mark on each Elites forehead. Kyle continued to fire repetitively pouring every bit of anger in to each shot until all the elite holograms were on the ground, holes in their head. Kyle was about to reload and start round two until he heard several loud thumps coming from the combat arena. He raised an eyebrow putting his rifle on the rack and walked over to the combat arena. When Kyle walked into the combat arena, he saw Tessa in her full Mjolnir armor save for her helmet wearing her long blonde hair in a ponytail. She was facing several combat drones in hand-to-hand combat. Kyle sat on the bleachers to get a closer look. She moved like a blur, relieving two drones of their heads quickly and effortlessly. Kyle watched as she avoided several strikes from a third drone while disabling three other drones. Kyle heard the automated announcer speak, "round nine over, point awarded to Spartan 356. The current score is nine to zero, advantage Spartan 356." Kyle looked impressed at a match that lasted about 10 seconds at most. Tessa saw him and walked over.

"What are you doing here at 3:30 in the morning?" Tessa asked with a confused look on her face.

Kyle responded, "Nothing, just a bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?" Tessa asked looking concerned.

Kyle just shook his head in response. "I know we've only known each other for a day, but you can't just shrug this off," Tessa said trying to encourage him.

Kyle just sighed and said, "Alright I'll tell you."

Kyle told her all about the nightmare he had about how he lost his mother. Once he was done describing the dream he told her what happened after that event.

"Soon after the escape pod launched the UNSC Dawn of Fate found me drifting. Grayson was the one that found me. He lost his mother to the Covenant too and he took me in as a brother. He raised me and trained me to be a pilot. We became legal brothers only a few years ago." Kyle explained.

Tessa looked concerned. "_He needs to sleep, but he probably won't try to after that nightmare," _Tessa thought. Then an idea struck her.

"Come on," Tessa said dragging Kyle behind her.

* * *

Tessa walked down a deserted corridor with Kyle on her heels. "Where are we going," Kyle asked.

"I'm going to sleep with you," Tessa responded casually. Kyle tripped and fell on the floor.

"Why?" Kyle asked looking utterly bewildered.

"Because you need to sleep and you're not going to be able to after that nightmare," Tessa said her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Oh," Kyle responded dumbstruck and a slight red in his cheeks as well.

* * *

When they arrived in Tessa's room, she grabbed a bundle of clothes and ran into the bathroom saying "I'll be just a minute." Kyle waited until she stepped out of the bathroom. She exchanged her bulky Mjolnir armor for comfortable sleepwear and her hair was hanging loosely instead of it being in a ponytail. Tessa sat on the edge of her bed and motioned him over. Tessa became impatient at his reluctance to sit down and grabbed him by the waist dragging him down onto the bed. Once she got him to lay down, she snuggled up close to him and set her head on his chest. Kyle was tired from lack of sleep and he was in such a comfortable position. He soon succumbed to a peaceful sleep with no nightmares, the first one in 2 months.


End file.
